Power Rangers Super Megaforce The Forbidden Ranger Keys
by FelgrandKnight34
Summary: Noah and Orion, after a class in school where Noah and the others discover that there were once Ranger Teams that were evil, discover a new set of keys hidden away in their Command Center. However, before they could figure out more about the Keys, the Armada launches a new plan involving a large number of X-Borgs, and two new monsters. Can the Rangers win? Or will they fall?
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Super Megaforce

The Forbidden Ranger Keys

Part 1

"As I'm sure you all know, for over twenty years the Power Rangers have protected our planet from many different dangers. Ranging from witches on the moon, to demons sealed away long ago, and even to invading alien forces, each and every Ranger team has earned their right to call themselves Power Rangers."

As Noah listens to Mr. Burley talk about the Power Rangers he turns to look at Jake, the two smiling at each other. Noah and Jake are Power Rangers themselves, Noah being the Blue Ranger and Jake the Green Ranger, originally the Black Ranger. The two are excited for when Mr. Burley talks about their own team, and speaking of the rest of their team…

Noah looks to his right, where he sees Troy, Gia, and Emma sitting all in a row. These three are also Rangers, Troy being the team's leader, their Red Ranger. Emma is the pink Ranger, and is the most kind hearted of them all. Then there's Gia, the yellow Ranger. The best word to describe her is the tough girl of the group who knows how to play with the big boys.

While they do have two other members of the group, one of them is a robot named Robo Knight and is currently missing, and the other member is Orion, an alien whose planet was wiped out by the Armada's fleet, him being the only known survivor. However, he had found the Silver Super Megaforce Ranger key and morpher, and he made his way to Earth to make sure that the Armada doesn't destroy Earth like they did with his planet.

Right now, Orion is in the command center with Gosei and Tensou, Orion getting scanned and tested to make sure that he won't be too badly affected by the Earth's Atmosphere. "Now, the new team of Rangers, Megaforce, has some interesting powers to change into all other previous Ranger teams, and even a few that even I don't recognize, which means this is an excellent time for us to talk about the Rangers of the past."

Noah, always eager to learn more about the powers they are using, leans forward with excitement, eager to learn more about the Ranger key's abilities. "However, just like with all of history, for every good side of the Rangers, there is a dark side to them, something that many forget about." This definitely gets Noah's attention, as well as the other Ranger's attention.

"You see, some of the evil forces get this idea of making their own team of rangers, an EVIL Power Rangers team." Noah looks shocked, having never heard of any evil Power Rangers before. "While there have been many attempts, and while they have been strong, none of them ever succeeded in taking down the Rangers. However, we should be wary for while the Rangers are here to protect us, there just might be a new team of Rangers being made right now to combat this new team."

Noah looks over at Troy, who looks equally as worried about this news as the rest of the team. Evil Power Rangers… Noah wonders what they would do if they ever met an evil Ranger team that was just as strong, or maybe even stronger, than them. He hopes they will never have to deal with that.

Prince Vekar grips the arm rests of his chair in the command room of the leading ship of the Armada, looking out the viewport at the planet Earth. Earth, the darn planet that he has promised his father that he would conquer for him, however that is proving more difficult than he had originally planned. It's not because he's a bad leader, he's the best leader the universe has ever seen! It's because of those darn Power Rangers!

He stands up, Argus, Vekar's body guard, looks up in surprise at his master's sudden outburst. "Boss?"

"Not now, Argus! I'm busy being angry!" He demands as he walks down and up to Levira, a green alien in charge of science for the Armada. "Levira! What is my father paying you for? None of your inventions or plans are working!" He then turns around to point at Damaras, Vekar's second-in-command. "The same with you! How hard is it to destroy a bunch of EARTHLING TEENAGERS!?" He yells, and then stomps his foot multiple times. "Why can't you all do anything right?"

"My prince," Damarus says, walking up to him calmly like a parent would to a child that is giving a tantrum, which fits this situation very well. "I have a plan that I am certain will work, and defeat the Rangers once and for all!" He says, and steps out of the way as the door behind him opens up, and in comes a creature that hurts Vekar's eyes to look at. It has multiple tentacles going over his body, mostly white but there are multiple colored ones thrown in there as well. It comes in excitedly, its large slit blue eyeball looking around as its fingers with its long red claws are moving u and down. "Meet Terulga, I believe you will like his special ability."

Terulga nods excitedly as he runs up to Vekar, who takes a step back away from him. Dear lord, is he ever ugly! "Oh, my prince! I am so happy to be serving you! I promise that I will do what I must to defeat the Rangers, for I am not alone!" He snaps his fingers, and suddenly another alien comes in from behind him. Oh lord, this one is even uglier than Terulga! It's a giant fish head, its right arm and left leg orange and while it's left arm and right leg are green. It also has some weird limp tentacle out of his head, arms, and legs, which are also orange and green. "Meet my couin-in-law, Hefallia! He may look ugly, but trust me, he also has an ability that I am certain you will just LOVE!"

Vekar looks between the two, saying, "Uh, right. You two should go down to Earth, you know, as far away from me so I don't have to see your ugly faces, right away. Understand?" Hefallia runs up to Vekar, and gives him a huge hug.

"Oh, thank you, my prince! I promise you will not regret choosing us!" He says, only letting go because Vekar pushes him away.

"Yes, yes. Grovel at my feet, praise me, just get out of my sight when you're finished! You two make me feel like I'm about to puke!" Terulga and Hefallia bow to him, saying, "Yes, my prince" in unison, and then walk off the bridge. Vekar looks at Levira, saying, "Are we sure that this plan is going to work?"

Levira shrugs her shoulders. "I am uncertain, my prince. I do not know what their powers are, but if Damarus says they are strong, then I think we should trust him." She says as she looks back at Earth. "I just hope that this will finally work so we can get on with bigger and better things with our lives."

Orion gives Noah a greeting smile as he enters the Command Center, which is pretty much a cave with a stairwell leading down to it, a row on either side of the wall with the Ranger keys, five terminals, and at the far end is Gosei, the Ranger's mentor. As Noah passes by Orion, they give each other a high five. "Noah, it is always a pleasure to see you, but why are you here?" Gosei asks Noah as he steps in front of him.

"It's mostly just a question I have, about the history of Rangers." Noah says, putting his hands in his pocket.

"I see, was the information me and Tensou provided you all about the Ranger keys not good enough?" Gosei asks, Noah not sure if he was hurt by that possibility or not.

"No, it's good, but there is one thing that I don't see in there, and that is about Evil Power Rangers." Gosei is silent, the same with Tensou, whom was next to Gosei and is now not saying anything.

"I didn't think Power Rangers COULD be evil." Orion states, walking up next to Noah. "I thought the Morphing Grid was powered by good, but… could it also be powered by evil?"

"Correction," Tensou states. "The Morphing Grid is powered by the fight between good and evil, and due to all the fights between good and evil here on planet Earth with all the different Ranger teams fighting for the Earth, the Morphing Grid has never had so much power before, and can go on for thousands of years without a Ranger team."

Gosei then speaks up. "Tensou is correct, the Morphing Grid is powered by both good AND evil, not one or the other. So, an evil Ranger team was going to happen sooner or later with how many Ranger teams there have been, and how long they've been around. Why do you ask?"

Noah looks down at the ground, rolling his shoulders back. "Well, in class today, our teacher, Mr. Burley, talked about how there were evil Ranger teams. I just wanted to learn more about them, and I was just curious, but… are there any Ranger keys of these evil Rangers? And speaking of which, where did these keys come from?"

Gosei is quiet for a bit as Tensou looks between Noah and Orion, then back to Gosei. When Gosei speaks, Noah knows he's not telling the full truth. "Yes, the Spirit Rangers from Jungle Fury were once evil, the same as the green Ranger, Titanium Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger, the Thunder Rangers, and the White Dino Ranger."

Okay, so there were quite a few evil Rangers, but why does he get the feeling that he isn't telling him everything? "Is that all the evil Rangers?"

"No, Rita and Lord Zedd each tried to make their own evil Ranger team, but both times they had failed." He responded way too fast, what is he hiding? Orion is looking at the Ranger keys, more specifically the white Dino Ranger and the Titanium Ranger, both of which were next to each other.

Orion, without even thinking, reaches up to try and touch the Ranger keys, as if to see if he could sense the evil they once had within them. "Don't touch them!" Tensou shouts to Orion. Orion turns around, and absent mindedly reaches his arm out, touching some sort of hidden panel behind the keys. He then brings his hand back as his gaze returns to the keys while the wall splits apart, revealing a stair way that leads even further down into the mountain.

"What is this?" Noah asks as he quickly joins Orion's side, looking down the stair case.

"Noah, Orion! Don't go down there!" Gosei demands, desperation in his voice. Noah looks back at Gosei.

"Why? What's down there?"

"Something that should never be used under any circumstances, leave it at that and… ORION, COME BACK!" Orion, apparently wanting to see what should never, ever be used.

"I'll get him!" Noah says as he goes after Orion down the stair well, curious about what could be down there as well. The two ignore Tensou's and Gosei's shouts for them to stop, the two going further and further down into the darkness. Soon, they come upon an open room with lamps along the wall, illuminating the only thing in the whole room.

A single chest on a pedestal, covered with chains.

"What is this?" Orion asks as he walks up to the chest, and puts his hand on it.

"Well, it's obviously a chest of some kind, but what's inside it?" Noah asks as he adjusts his glasses. Orion then looks at Noah.

"That's kinda what I meant, Noah."

"Oh." Noah's cheeks turn a slight pink at how embarrassing this is. "Well, I have no idea, but I say we find out." Noah says as he pulls out his Super Mega Saber. "You ready?" Orion nods his head, and then takes a step back, not sure what will happen once Noah destroys the chains. Noah brings the sword behind him, and then, with a mighty swing, cuts the chains off with a single strike. Noah puts the sword into the ground, blade digging into the ground, as he and Orion step closer to the chest.

Noah slowly reaches up, and slowly opens it. At the first crack that is presented, five lights are present. Red, yellow, pink, blue, and black. Noah continues to open it slowly, ready to close it if whatever is inside is too dangerous. When they see what's inside, their eyes widen and a look of surprise comes on their faces.

Suddenly, the chest closes by itself, and the chains that Noah cut go back to the way they were before Noah cut them. "What?" Orion says, shocked. "What just happened?"

"Oh, thank goodness. That was close." The two Rangers turn around, and neither are too surprised to see Tensou there. Actually, Noah is a little surprised. How did he get down those stairs? "What were you two thinking? You two should've known not to open it, didn't you see the precautions we've taken just to keep this place a secret?"

Noah and Orion walk up to Tensou, and then they both get down on their knees, the two of them now face-to-face with Tensou. "Tensou, what were those? They looked like…"

"Ranger keys?" Tensou interrupts Orion, and then sighs, or makes the sound of sighing, as it looks down at the ground. "Me and Gosei will explain everything, but just know that, while those keys are powerful, they should NEVER be used. You understand?"

Before Noah or Orion could respond, their morpher's makes a loud beeping sound. Noah brings the morpher up to his lips, the huge morpher in the style of Gosei's face and bigger than their hands, and speaks into it. "Noah here, what is it?"

"Noah, its Troy! It's the Armada, they've sent X-Borgs to downtown, we need some help over here!" Noah and Orion look at each other, and then back at the morpher.

"Roger, we're on our way." Noah brings the morpher down as he and Orion then stand back up. "We'll talk about this later after we deal with these X-borgs." With that, the two run up the stairs, heading towards battle.

Troy had been taught martial arts since he was very young, meaning he's always known how to fight. What's more is that for a bit more than half a year now he's been fighting off alien forces and defending the Earth as a Ranger, so he is definitely one that you shouldn't get in a fight with. However, these X-borgs don't seem to realize that.

Troy, in his Megaforce form, has his Dragon sword out, slicing down the X-borgs as they keep charging at him, however it seems like, for every X-borg he defeats, five more takes its place. When he slices down another X-borg, he spots Emma, the Pink Ranger, and Gia, the Yellow Ranger. Emma has her Phoenix shot out, and Gia her Tiger Claw. They are in the middle of a circle of X-borgs surrounding them, Emma defeating any Ex-borgs that get too close while Emma is blasting them from a distance.

Troy is almost in a similar situation with the X-borgs, except Jake is nowhere to be seen. "Troy!" Never mind, found him. Troy turns around, stabbing his sword forward at an X-borg that tried to sneak up on him. When the X-borg falls to the ground, Troy see's Jake running through the horde of X-borgs surrounding Troy, Jake clearing a path with his Snake Axe. Soon, Jake reaches Troy, and the two go back to back. "Troy, where's Noah and Orion?" Jake swings his axe up diagonally, getting two X-borgs. "We need their help here, there's too many of these guys!"

Troy leans to the right, barely missing one of the X-borgs weapons from hitting his arm. Troy brings his Dragon Sword up, getting the X-borg right up the middle. "They're on their way, just hold them off a little longer!" While Troy is always the optimist, always believing that there is a way out, he is finding a hard time believing that they can hold out for much longer without Noah or Orion.

Noah and Orion, having to run to the others due to the teleporter being out, curse the X-borgs for having to attack from so far away from the Command Center. When Noah and Orion turns a corner into a street market, they stop when they see the last thing they expected. In the middle of the flea market is some weird fish creature with an orange arm and leg and a green arm and leg. Its mouth is open, and is sucking all the food into its large mouth.

"Whoa, now that is one big, and ugly, fish." Orion says, and Noah nods. "Right, but no time to talk about its looks. You fight it off, I'll call the others." Orion nods, and then pulls out his Silver Super Megaforce Ranger key, and his morpher. He puts the key into the morpher, and then yells, "Super Mega Mode!" He then presses the Silver Super Megaforce Ranger key, and then brings his free hand back as he launches his other arm with the morpher out. After a bright silver aura surrounds his body, Orion gets into a fighting stance, now morphed with his Super Silver Spear.

As Orion lunges at the fish monster, Noah brings the morpher up. "Troy, this is Noah! We've got ourselves some ugly looking fish monster in the flea market, can you make it?"

"Sorry Noah, we're barely holding our own against the X-borgs here. You and Orion have to deal with the freaky fish by yourselves for now." Well, Troy was right about the freaky part. Noah puts his Megaforce Morpher away, and then brings out his Super Megaforce key out and his morpher.

He then morphs, inserting the key into the morpher, while yelling, "SUPER MEGA MODE!" He then turns the key, and is surrounded by a blue light. When the light disappears, Noah is in his blue Super Mega mode, his Super Mega blaster and saber out. "Hold on Orion!" He yells, and then starts to charge towards the two to help Orion. However, before he could reach them, he feels someone, or something, hit him right in the face, knocking him flat on his back. Noah quickly sits up, and looks around to find whatever it was that hit him.

Noah doesn't see anything except for the giant fish trying to eat Orion's spear. What hit him? When Noah gets back up, her suddenly feels something, fists maybe, hit him repeatedly in the stomach multiple times before he receives an upper cut, and is sent sprawling backwards. Noah looks around again to try and find his attacker, but sees no one.

"What's going on?" Noah says, trying to find some sort of trace of his enemy. That's when he feels a powerful kick against his back, sending him flying forward, past Orion and the fish monster. When Noah hits the ground, he believes he has the answer. There's not one monster here, but two, and one of them is invisible.

Troy and Jake are now backed up against the wall, the two exhausted as they look at the X-borgs surrounding them. "I count about three dozen left, what about you?" Jake looks at them, and then shrugs his shoulders.

"You know me, I was never any good in math." He replies. Troy then see's that Gia and Emma are in the same situation as them, Troy cursing the X-borgs. "Alright, Rangers, it's time to go Super Mega!" Jake, Gia, and Emma nod in agreement, and then they all take out their ranger keys. "SUPER MEGA MODE!" They yell as they insert the keys into their morphers. They then twist the keys in, and they all morph, Troy into the Red Super Mega Ranger, Jake into the Green Super Mega Ranger, Gia into the Yellow Super Mega Ranger, and Emma into the pink Super Mega Ranger.

Gia and Emma immediately do a weapons swap, Emma giving Emma her sword, and Gia giving Emma her blaster. Emma is now equipped with two blasters, and Gia now equipped with two sabers. Gia then throws her swords, but then, using the string she has attached to the hilts, is now throwing the swords around, hitting large numbers of X-borgs as Gia is blasting them away.

Troy charges towards the X-borgs, screaming at the top of his lungs as he fires his blaster while Jake follows suite behind him. As they blast through the horde of X-borgs, Troy wonders what the X-borgs purpose is supposed to be here. When he, Jake, Emma, and Gia arrived here, they were just making a mess of the place, and that's it. Does that mean that… this was a distraction from their true goal?

Troy then remembers Noah calling them about some sort of fish monster… As Troy cuts down two X-borgs, he then yells out to the other Rangers, "Everyone, these X-borgs are here just to distract us! Let's take care of them quickly so we can go help Noah! That's where their true goal is!"

"You heard Troy, let's take care of them quickly!" Gia yells as she swings the sabers again, taking down seven of the X-borgs.

"What do you think we've been trying to do?" Jake yells as he fires his Super Mega Blaster, taking down multiple X-borgs at once. This is taking way too long, Troy only hopes that Noah and Orion can hold off the fish Monster long enough for them to get there.

Orion brings his spear up vertically, hitting the ugly Fish monster directly on. The Fish monster, with a loud scream, is sent backwards, and rolls on the ground from that attack. Orion chuckles as he places the bottom of the spear against the ground. "Wow, this is pretty easy."

Orion looks over at where Noah is, and is surprised when he see's Noah fly backwards into one of the shops. "Noah, stop messing around and get over here, not that I need your help or anything." Noah then stands up, holding his side.

"I'm not messing around, Orion. There's a monster here, he can turn himself…" Noah is suddenly thrown forwards by an unseen force, landing in one of the shops. Orion looks at the Fish monster as it gets up, laughing.

"Tough decision, isn't it, Ranger? What will you do? Finish your fight with me, or save your friend? My cousin-in-law knows how to fight better than me, so move right on before your friend is finished." Orion looks back at Noah as it looks like he receives a punch to the side of his head, sending him falling to the ground.

Orion then points at the fish monster. "I'll take care of you later, just you wait!" Orion then runs off towards Noah, his super silver spear raised above his head, ready for action.

The fish monster lets out a loud laugh. "Wait? Yeah, like that would happen!" He then turns around, and then jumps to the top of a nearby building, and starts to run away.

Terulga finds it way too easy to beat the Blue Ranger, just messing with him as he delivers blow after blow against him. So far, the Blue Ranger hasn't even tried a counter attack yet! Why is Vekar having so much trouble with them? Terulga then nearly jumps out of his… tentacles… as a silver spear strikes down right in front of him, barely missing him.

He jumps backwards, his one eye wide as he looks at the silver Ranger, whom is now looking around. "Man, I could've SWORN he would be right there!" Orion says, obviously now understanding that Terulga can turn invisible. Terulga wipes his forehead in relief, glad that Orion missed him. The one drawback to his powers is, as soon as he feels pain, he will turn visible again, and couldn't become invisible again for the next five minutes.

Terulga takes two steps back, and then jumps at Orion, kicking him in the back, forcing him down unto the ground. HA! This is the mighty Power Rangers? They're pathetic, and to think his cousin-in-law was having trouble with the Silver Ranger. "FOUND HIM!" Terulga then yells as he feels something sharp just barely scratch his back, causing him to scream in pain as he turns visible again. He turns around to see Noah there, his saber having been the one to hit him.

"D-Darn you, Blue Ranger!" Terulga says as he backs away from both of the Rangers. "YOU TWO ARE RUINING OUR PLANS, WHY WOULDN'T YOU JUST GO AND FIGHT THE X-BORGS LIKE THE OTHER RANGERS!" He then pulls out a small white sword from behind him. "I guess I'll just have to distract you long enough for the plan to continue."

"Plan? What are you planning?" Orion demands as he gets up, Noah standing next to him. "You should tell us, otherwise this will not end well for you."

Terulga laughs. "Please, do you really think that I, the great and powerful Terulga, would be defeated by just TWO rangers? Don't make me laugh!" He then holds the sword up in the air, and multiple sparks of lightning shoot out of the tip of the blade, arching through the air and hitting the two Rangers.

Noah and Orion quickly step back, covering their faces with their arms as the lightning hits where they were. When the lightning is done, they look back up… to see Terulga running away from them, his hands up in the air. "HEY! Get back here!" Noah yells as he and Orion then give chase, forgetting about the Fish Monster that is now free in the city.

"Gosei, the scanner's aren't picking up any sign of the fish monster OR the creature that Noah and Orion are chasing after." Tensou says as he is checking one of the terminals. "How is that possible?"

"It is quite clear that they are blocking our scanner's somehow, they must have somehow put it up over the city to hide their bio signatures, meaning we would never have suspected anything was wrong when our scanner's would have detected the X-borgs and everyone else."

"Hide their Bio Signature? But how?"

"The only way they could do so, and be for such a small range, must be because they must have small jammers somewhere on their body, which is a hard thing to come by. Alert the Rangers to spread out, and search for this 'Fish Monster' immediately."

"Right away, Gosei." Tensou says, and then opens up a secure channel. "Rangers, do you read me?"

Troy's voice then comes over the speakers in the terminal as an image of his helmet pops up. "What is it, Tensou?"

"Noah and Orion are chasing after a second monster that seems to be able to turn invisible, but they probably forgot about the first monster. Our scanners can't pick him up, so you all will have to split up as soon as possible to find him."

"Roger, Tensou. We just finished with the X-borgs here, we'll head out right away." Troy then closes the channel, and Tensou groans softly.

"What is it, Tensou?" Gosei asks, not sure what has Tensou so worried. The Rangers have faced tougher monsters before, this is nothing new to them.

"Gosei, it's just… Noah and Orion now know about the keys, I'm worried that they might try to use them if the situation becomes too dangerous."

"That is a problem for when we get there, right now we must focus on the current problem at hand. Keep scanning for any more trouble in the city, something tells me that we're in for a long, and dangerous, day.

Gia, now in her MegaForce mode to preserve power, is on the top of a bridge overarching one of the main roads. She is using the vantage point to hopefully get a better view of where the fish monster could be. No one knows where it could have gone, and Noah and Orion are still chasing the second monster.

To save on time, Troy, Jake, Gia, and Emma all split up, covering North, South, East, and West. Gia was given south, Jake west, Troy east, and Emma north. Emma sighs when she see's nothing out of the ordinary, definitely no fish monster. That's when she hears the sound of people screaming from BEHIND her. She turns around, and quickly goes to the other side of the bridge.

Spotting the panic was easy as she see's multiple people exiting a bakery, running in fear. Gia pulls her morpher up, and speaks into it. "Everyone, I think I found the fish monster! Follow my signal!" She then pulls out her Tiger claw, and jumps down from the bridge, landing halfway to the bakery. "EVERYONE, GET OUT OF THE AREA!" She says loudly, moving around the crowd of civilians until she gets to the bakery.

When she enters, she spots the fish monster sucking up the bread into its large, open mouth. Before Emma could do anything it finishes eating the last of the bread in the bakery. "MAN, was that ever delicious! A few more stops like this, and I'll be stronger than ever!" He turns around. "I can't believe how good Earth food is!"

"Oh man, you are ugly!" The Fish monster looks shocked that someone would dare say that to him.

"Who would DARE call me, Hefallia, ugly? Only the prince can call me that!" He says, and then spots Gia. "You! Were you the one that called me ugly just now?"

Gia nods her head as she brings the tiger claw up, her other hand on her hip. "Yeah, that was me. You really need to go get a makeover, or maybe a bath." Gia says, able to smell him even through her helmet.

"Why you… how dare you say that! I am a BEAUTIFUL creature!" He yells, and then belches loudly.

"Really? Well, whatever helps you sleep at night." She says, and then charges at Hefallia. She then tries to bring it up, trying to cut him with her Tiger claw. However, Hefallia brings his hand out, and stops the tiger claw with his bare hand. "What?" She is then thrown out of the bakery, one handed, by Hefallia.

"Okay, that was unexpected." She says, and then pulls out her morpher. "Noah, Orion! This is Emma, why didn't you tell me how strong this fish thing is?"

Orion's voice then comes over the morpher. "What are you talking about? The fish monster is easy, it never laid a hand on me!"

"That's not what I'm seeing." Gia says as she stands up while Hefallia exits the bakery, laughing at Gia.

"You Rangers sure are annoying, but don't worry!" He says as he grabs an apple from the ground, and throws it into his mouth. "My powers will destroy you AND this annoying town soon enough!" He proclaims, Gia believing to now understand what is happening.

"Wait, the more you eat, the stronger you get?" Gia says as she prepares herself to attack him again.

"That's correct, Yellow Ranger! The more I eat, the stronger I become, so, including the food I ate at the street market, all the food in a restaurant, a fast food place, and now this bakery, I am much stronger than you are! Not only that, but all this food has but only allowed me closer to my ultimate power!"

To Be Continued In Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Super Megaforce

The Forbidden Ranger keys

Part 2

Noah and Orion are getting real sick and tired of the monster known as Terulga just running from them. Even in their Super Mega modes, he is just as fast, so he isn't losing or gaining any distance from them. Noah groans, and then says, "We're not catching up to him, and our blasters don't seem to affect him!" Noah says, whom already tried to blast him with his blasters, but it didn't seem to do a thing to him.

"What do you suggest we do? We're already going as fast as we can!" Orion says, who sounds equally as sick and tired of chasing Terulga as Noah is feeling.

"I think it's time we go Legendary Ninja Storm!" Noah says as he pulls out the Navy Thunder Ranger key from his belt. Orion nods his head as he pulls out the Green Wind Samurai key from his belt as well. The two pull out their morphers, insert the keys into their morphers. Noah then yells, "THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!" as Orion yells, "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" Noah twists the key in his morpher and Orion presses the Green Wind Samurai Ranger button.

The two are covered in a bright light, and soon become blurs. They catch up with Terulga, and then use their weapons to attack him from multiple angles at different angles. When the two hit him at the same time across his chest, forming an X, and sends him flying backwards. When he lands, he looks up, and now see's the two Rangers clearly now.

Orion is now in the Green Wind Samurai Ranger outfit, his Samurai Saber out and ready in front of him. Noah is in the Navy Thunder Ranger Form, his Navy Antler held at his side. "Finally we've caught up with you, and judging by how my blaster was ineffective against you, then something tells me that all blasters are against you, so Ninja Storm is the perfect Ranger team against you."

Terulga growls, and then stands up. "Is that so? Well, let's just see how strong you are!" He says, and then suddenly turns invisible. "Now that the five minutes are up, I can turn invisible again!"

Noah sighs as he pulls out his Thunder Staff, and equips his Navy Antler on the end of it. He then raises his staff up in the air, yelling, "THUNDER ANTLER STRIKE!" Lightning comes from the Antler's on the top of the Thunder staff, and is drawn to one spot.

"AGGH!" Terulga yells as he turns visible as the lightning covers his body, and then falls backwards. "How… how did you find me?"

"Simple science, all I had to do was launch lightning in the air, and it will be attracted to that sword of yours. In other words, your sword was the conductor for my attack." Noah says smugly. The sound of large ships up in the sky.

Looking up, they spot multiple Armada drop ships with magnets underneath them. Attached to the magnets are multiple X-borgs, their metallic helmets attached to the magnets. Suddenly, they are dropped from the magnet, and land in front of Terulga, facing the Rangers. "Really? More X-borgs?" Noah says as puts his hand on his forehead. "Wow, they're really giving us their all today, aren't they?"

Orion nods as he pulls out a ranger key, holding it up to reveal the Gold Samurai Ranger. "I say it's time we go Samurai now!" Noah nods as he brings out the Blue Samurai key. They place it in their morphers, and as Noah twists the key and Orion presses the Gold Samurai Ranger button, yelling, "Go, go Samurai!"

The two are then covered in a golden and blue light, and when the light disappears, Noah and Orion are in the Samurai form, Noah drawing his spin blade and Orion holding up his Barracuda Blade, still in its sheath. "Ha! You think having another ranger form is going to help you!?" Terulga says mockingly. "X-Borgs, attack!"

When the X-borgs start to advance, they jump back when the ground in front of them is suddenly shot at. They look at the Rangers as Emma, the Pink Ranger, comes in from behind Noah and Orion. "Noah, Orion! I'm glad I found you, Troy and the others are going for the pig monster, so they sent me here to help you with this… ugly thing."

"UGLY!? I'm not ugly!" Terulga yells as he makes his way in front of the X-borgs. "How dare you call me that!" Emma sighs, and then puts the pink Samurai Ranger inside her morpher, and twists it, saying, "Go, go Samurai." Once she's in her Samurai mode, she also pulls out her spin blade.

"Wow, talk about being sensitive." Emma says.

"Alright, here's the plan." Noah says as he holds his spin sword in front of him. "Orion, you go deal with Terulga. Me and Emma will deal with the X-borgs."

Orion nods, and then partly draws the sword out. "Alright, let's go!" Emma says, and then charges towards the X-borgs, Noah right behind her as Orion uses the Gold Samurai's super speed to get up to Terulga, and start unleashing multiple strikes against Terulga, sending him back behind the X-borgs.

As Orion jumps over the X-borgs, Noah and Emma run straight into the horde of X-borgs, using their Spin blades to cut them down. Terulga, while not being very tough, just doesn't seem to want to just die already, but Noah knows that, once they take care of these X-borgs, then Terulga will not be able to withstand three Rangers when he could hardly handle two.

Troy and Jake, in their Megaforce Ranger outfits, Troy's Dragon sword and Jake's Snake Axe out and ready. Before they get to the street that Gia is fighting the pig monster, they stop when they see Gia is flying backwards, hitting the ground, hard. She is in her Super Mega mode, clutching her saber and blaster tightly as she tries to get up. "GIA!" Jake yells as he runs towards Gia.

Troy gets onto the street, looking where Gia was seen flying from. He spots the Fish monster Hefallia standing in the middle of the street, holding a slice of pizza. After swallowing it, he lets out a loud belch. "Ah, how delicious! A slice of pizza after a victory! Now that is what I need after every victory!" He says victoriously.

Troy clenches his fist as he hears Jake help Gia get back up on her feet. "Yo, fish-head!" Troy yells as he starts walking towards Hefallia, pointing at him. "Are you the one that hurt Gia?"

Hefallia laughs as he holds his hands over his stomach. "Yes, that would be me! What's it to you?"

"What's it to me?" He pulls out his Mega Blaster from his side, and fires it at Hefallia. The shots hit him, but they seem to have no effect on him. "She is one of my team members, and a great friend of mine! And you hurt her!" Troy then charges at him, still firing his Mega Blaster as Hefallia just laughs at him.

Troy, upon reaching him, slashes at him with his Dragon Sword, landing three hits on him. However, all three hits doesn't seem to affect Hefallia. "HA!" Hefallia grabs Troy's Dragon sword as Troy tries to bring it down on him diagonally. "Is that the best the Red Ranger has?"

Hefallia brings his leg up, kicking Troy in the stomach. Troy, losing his grip on his Dragon sword, falls on the ground several feet away from Hefallia, holding his stomach. "Now, let's see how delicious this Dragon Sword is!" Hefallia says as he looks at the sword. "I'll admit, I've never eaten a weapon this size before, but I bet it will taste delicious!"

"NO! Don't!" Troy says as he extends his hand out. Hefallia ignores him as he throws the sword into his mouth… only for him to start choking on it, and then spits it out. "BLEUGH! That sword tastes terrible!" He says as he starts to wipe his tongue with his hands. Troy looks at his drool covered sword, and ten picks it up slowly, his face convulsing underneath the helmet.  
"Oh lord, is this disgusting!" Troy says as Jake comes up next to him.

"Troy, I got Gia to safety! She's currently unmorphed so her suit can power up again!" Jake says as he walks up next to Troy. Troy has to admit, it might be a good idea to un-morph and let their suits charge up for a bit, but they don't have the time for that right now. "Troy, Gia also told me that this fish monster gets stronger by eating more food, and has some sort of 'ultimate power'."

"Ultimate power? Any idea as to what that means?"

"Not a clue, but we should deal with him quickly and before he can release his ultimate power!" Jake says, and the two then bring out their Legendary Morphers. They each pull out their Super Mega Ranger keys, and then start their morphing sequence while yelling, "SUPER MEGA MODE!" When they twist the keys, they are surrounded by a bright red and green light.

When the light disappears, Troy is in his Red Super Mega Mode, and Jake is in his Green Super Mega Mode. "Let's finish this quickly!" Jake says as he pulls out the Black Wild Force Ranger Key.

"Good idea, Jake!" Troy says as he pulls out the Red Wild Force Ranger key. "Let's fight this freaky animal with animals of our own!" They put the keys into their Morphers, and then twist the key as they both yell, "Wild Access!"

They are surrounded by lights yet again, and when they disappear, the two are in their Wild Force outfits, Troy with the Red Lion Fang on his hand and Jake with the Bison Axe. "A lion and bison? Oh no, whatever will I do!" He says mockingly, Troy and Jake running towards him. Before they reached him, however, Hefallia is suddenly transported away, Troy and Jake stopping their run immediately.

"What just happened?" Jake asks as he and Troy looks around, as if expecting him to come back. "I guess he retreated, but why?" Troy says as he and Jake de morphing back to their civilian forms. When they do, they take a deep breath in as they lean over, their hands on their legs. "Ooh, spending all that time morph is not fun." Troy says, placing a hand on his back.

Jake nods as he slowly stands up straight. "I agree, now let's get to Gia. Emma and Noah and Orion should be done with the other monster before long."

Terulga screams as he falls to the ground, smoke rising from his chest where he was just recently hit with all three Ranger's spin blades. Emma, Noah, and Orion stand in a line looking down at Terulga as they get out of their Legendary Samurai form back into their Super Mega mode, except for Emma. Emma is shocked to find she is in her Megaforce mode.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Orion asks as he looks over at Emma, confused.

"I… I must have used up too much energy." She says, pulling out her Phoenix shot.

"Well, good thing we just have him to deal with." Noah says as he twirls his Saber.

"Just me!?" Terulga shoots up, holding his chest. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME! WHY I OUGHTA…" Before he could finish, he is suddenly transported away. Noah, Orion, and Emma all run up to where he was, looking around.

"Did he seriously just run away?" Orion asks, unable to believe that he would do that. "Yeah, he was weak and losing, but he doesn't seem the type to run away mid-sentence."

Noah nods as he pulls out his morpher. "I agree. Troy, this is Noah. Our monster just retreated, what about yours?"

"Same here, and I don't know why. He was actually doing good against us, but I guess we can't explain."

"We can, we were just about to win." Noah says as he, Orion, and Emma de-morph. "Oh well, I guess it's for the best since I'm sure your all's energy was running low."

"I agree, let's meet back up at the command Center and discuss our next course of action."

"Good idea, we'll meet you there. Noah out." Noah puts the morpher away, and then starts to walk away, Emma and Orion following him. Why would they retreat if the Fish Monster Hefallia was doing good? Whatever is going on, Noah feels like there's some sort of plan that is going on in the shadows, one that Noah knows is not going to end well for them.

"What just happened!?" Prince Vekar yells at Damaras as he stands up. "Why did they run away? They were actually succeeding! At least, Hefallia was doing well, anyways." He walks up to Damaras, pointing his finger at him. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Prince, in order for their ultimate goal to be achieved, Hefallia first has to eat food from the planet he is going to use it on so his power will affect the planet, and then he AND his brother have to meditate with each other for Hefallia to manage to gain his ultimate power."

"Ultimate power? What are you talking about?" Vekar asks, and then stomps his foot on the ground like a spoiled kid. "I want to know! I want to know! I WANT TO KNOW!"

Damaras looks at Vekar un-phased, used to his little temper tantrums. "My prince, let me explain that Hefallia, while having the ability to eat just about anything, a power that is more common than one thinks, also has the ability to turn the food he eats into pyro energy, and then release it in a large blast that stretches miles around. In another words, he makes a large explosion big enough to cover the city that they are in. Not only that, but he won't be affected by the blast in terms of being destroyed. He will be exhausted, but there will be no survivors anywhere close to him, so he will be fine!"

Prince Vekar than starts to stroke his chin. "I see, so a reusable bomb? Amazing! He will truly be useful in the takeover of Earth." He says, and then snaps his fingers. "Well, send him down already! What are we waiting for!?"

"We're waiting for the two brothers to finish their meditation, which Hefallia will use to convert the food he absorbed into the energy required."

"Then send them down once they're done immediately!" Vekar says, and then turns around, walking off the bridge, with Argus walking with him behind him.

Damascus sighs, looking down at the ground as he puts his hand on his forehead. "Are you okay, Damascus?" Levira asks, walking up behind him. "Last thing we need is for you to be sick during such a vital part of your mission."

"I am fine!" Damascus barks, turning around to Levira. "I will not let this plan fail!" Levira, and the rest of the bridge crew, is taken by surprise at Damascus's sudden uproar.

"Fine, be that way." Levira states, turning around as she crosses her arms. "I thought that you just needed some help, is all." She says, and then starts to walk away.

"Wait, Levira." Damascus says, walking up to her. "I am not fine, you're right, but it is not because I am sick." She turns around, intrigued now. "You see, Terulga and Hefallia are usually much weaker than what we just saw, but to increase their strength, I divided half of my power amongst the two."

"You did what!?" Levira says, taken back. "Damascus, you know the prince wouldn't…"

"The prince wouldn't care if I did it or not, he just cares about the mission's success, and frankly, so do I." He says, and then puts his hand on the hilt of his sword. "If I cannot even achieve that, then I don't deserve my power."

Levira sighs. "I understand, but now you must rest! The last thing we need is for you to over exert yourself, giving that much power to those two weaklings was way too much. I can hardly imagine how weak they must have been before you gave them so much power."

"They were as weak as an X-borg, only good for stealth missions, which is why we sent so many X-borgs down as a distraction in order for Hefallia to gain even more strength. Now, I must take my leave." Damascus walks by Levira, pushing an X-borg out of his way. "Now, I must rest before the mission continues." And with that, he exits the bridge.

Troy was the first one to enter the Command Center, followed directly by Jake, Orion, Emma, Gia, and finally Noah, all of the in their civilian form. The five Rangers are exhausted from running around town so much, and using up so much energy in their fights, but they did the best that they could. They all line up as Tensou is at a monitor, making a low, high pitched groaning sound.

"Tensou, what's wrong?" Troy asks, running his hand through his hair. Troy is too exhausted to hear bad news, but right now he has no idea what those two monsters are planning, so he has to try to keep up with everything that is happening.

"Bad news, Rangers." Tensou says as he lowers himself down, and turns towards the Rangers. "During your fighting, it seems like you all had managed to knock the monster's jammer's off of them at some point, and we could scan them, and what we detected was not good."

"I'm afraid so." Gosei says, his booming voice drawing the Ranger's attention to him. "It appears the fish monster you all fought known as Hefallia not only gets stronger the more he eats, but he always becomes a living bomb once he has consumed enough."

Great, that's just what Troy needs to hear. "Well, how much longer until Hefallia is ready to implode?" Noah asks, stepping forward.

"Soon, he has already eaten enough food, but he has to harness the power in him first. However, we hypothesize that this may take somewhere around five hours, allowing us plenty of time to plan out our next move." They all nod, and Orion strokes his chin.

"Gosei, the monsters are teleported down from the Armada Fleet above Earth, right?"

"Yes, they are beamed directly down. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just an idea." Orion says, clapping his hands together. "You see, I was thinking that, maybe we could send out a signal? One that would bounce the teleportation signal away from the city? To a spot where the city will be safe from the blast radius? That way, we can fight them off without having to worry about Hefallia blowing up and destroying the city!"

Tensou rolls up to Orion. "That is an excellent idea! I can get started on that right away, and will be done with it within the hour."

"And while he does that, you all should find the best spot to ambush the monsters. I believe that it will be best in case they manage to finish up sooner than we expected." Troy nods his head.

"We understand, me and Jake will look for the spot." Troy turns towards Emma and Gia. "Gia, you rest up. You need to recover from that fight. Emma, look after her." The two nod to him, and they both go to lie down. "Orion, Noah, I want you two to help Tensou however you can." Once they nod, Jake and Troy nod to each other, and then walk out.

"Man, I HATE walking up hill!" Jake says, following Troy up a hill. "Where are we, anyways?" He asks, looking around at the unfamiliar setting. While he is very familiar with the city and the city's surrounding area, this area doesn't look that familiar.

"This is a path up to a training area I found, the perfect place to ambush those monsters." Troy replies, smiling as he reaches the top. "Here we are!" Jake reaches the top soon, and looks around. The area is completely flat, but with plenty of tall, thick trees and bushes to hide behind. "You see what I mean?" Troy says as he moves his arm in an arching motion towards the area.

Jake nods his head. "Yeah, seems like a great spot to fight those two monsters." Jake says, pulling out his morpher. "I'll contact Gosei and let him know we found a spot, then we can get ready to start our ambush." Jake says, and Troy nods. Troy wonders what they are going to do if they are somehow defeated, if Gosei will be able to somehow call upon another team of Rangers to defend Earth.

Troy is going to make sure that Gosei won't need another team, he will emerge victorious! Troy goes up to a tree, and climbs up. When he gets near the top, he stops, and lies against the tree in wait.

Damascus enter the bridge, feeling rejuvenated as he looks around the bridge. He spots Prince Vekar on his throne, his head in his hands as Hefallia and Terulga talking with Levira. "Damascus!" Vekar says, standing up. "There you are! It's about time you got here!" He says, and walks up to him. "Are you ready for the final fate of the Power Rangers?"

Damascus nods, folding his arms. "Of course, I have been awaiting this moment for far too long." Damascus points at Hefallia and Terulga. "Now go! I want the Rangers and the town destroyed before sun fall!" The two salute, and head off the bridge towards the tele porters.

Damascus sighs, and then looks out the view port at Planet Earth. If those two somehow fail, then Damascus has no idea how angry the Emperor is going to be, and the last thing that Damascus wants is to face the Emperor's Wrath.

Noah is hiding behind a bush, Noah in his Megaforce mode, his Shark Crossbow out. He can barely spot Emma and Gia across the open field, their Phoenix shot and Tiger Claw out with Troy above them, his Dragon Sword out. Jake is hiding behind a tree to Noah's left, his Snake Axe out, and Orion in his Super Megamode, hiding up in a tree to Noah's right. The five hours is almost up, so the two monsters should hopefully be arriving at any minute.

Then, as if right on cue, they appear right in front of them in a bright light. "Alright, Cousin, lets… Wait, this isn't the city!" Terulga says, looking around in shock. "This is the middle of NOWHERE!" Terulga yells, clenching his fists. "How can this be? Did they SERIOUSLY mess up this badly?"

"Hold it, Terulga." Hefallia says, looking around. "I smell a trap."

"NOW!" As soon as Noah hears Troy give the command, Noah and Emma break out from cover, and fire at Terulga and Hefallia as Troy, Gia, Jake, and Orion all jump out of cover, and charge at the two monsters. By the time Terulga and Hefallia gather their wits and try to put up a counter of some kind, they Noah and Emma focus their fire on Terulga as Troy, Jake, Gia, and Orion all focus on Hefallia. With their combined attacks, they actually manage to damage him!

Hefallia and Terulga fly backwards, landing a good distance from each other. Noah and Emma run up to meet up with the others. "Good job, everyone." Troy says, and then pulls out his Legendary Morpher. The others all follow his lead, pulling out their Legendary Morphers and Super Mega Ranger keys. "SUPER MEGA MODE!" They yell, and then insert their keys into the morphers.

After they twist their keys, they push their morpher's out, and then, after a bright light, they are revealed in their Super Mega modes. "Now, let's go Legendary!" Troy yells, and then pulls out the Quantum Ranger key. The others nod, and all pull out their own Ranger keys. Noah pulls out the Shark Spirit Ranger Key, Gia the Solaris Knight, Jake the Green MMPR Ranger, Emma the Senturion Knight, and Orion the Titanium Ranger.

They put the keys in, and turn into their respective Ranger forms. Troy takes out his Quantum Blaster, Noah the Shark sabers, Gia the Laser Lamp, Jake the Green Dagger, Emma hitting their fists together, and the Titanium Laser, axe mode. "Let's get going!" As soon as the two stand up, Hefallia is hit with the blasts from the Quantum Laser and the Laser Lamp while Terulga is hit by Noah's Shark Saber's, Jake's Dragon Dagger, is smashed by Emma's fists, and by Orion's Titanium Laser.

The two fall to the ground, but this time only Hefallia is able to get up. "Terulga? What is it?" Hefallia says, turning towards his cousin. "What's the matter?"

Terulga coughs, and then shakily starts to stand. "H-Hefallia, I… I'm afraid I can't do you any good like this." He is holding his chest in pain, his right arm drooping. "I… I will do what I must… to allow you to live, and complete the mission!"

Hefallia nods, a look of sadness on his face. "I understand, Terulga. Best of luck to you, my cousin." With that, Hefallia backs up as Terulga looks up at the sky.

"COME ON, ARMADA! ENLARGE ME! MAKE ME GROW, AND DESTROY THE RANGER'S THAT WAY!" He yells, raising his fist at the sky.

Levira watches what can only be described as a slaughter as the Ranger's get the jump on Hefallia and Terulga. She then hears Terulga's demand to be enlarged, and Levira sighs as she pulls out the Maximizer from the nearby console. "I hope he knows what he's doing." She says, and then points the Maximizer towards Planet Earth. The Maximizer immediately locks onto Terulga, and she presses the fire button. Two large cannons appear at the end of the ship, and fires two purple electrical beams towards Terulga.

The console reads a direct hit.

Orion and the others all take a step back as they go back into their Super mega modes, watching as Terulga grows to a gigantic size. "Whoa, this isn't good!" Gia says, holding unto her blade tightly. Orion steps up in front of them, looking up at Terulga.

"Don't worry, guys." He turns around, and gives the rest of the team a thumbs up. "I've got the big guy under control!" He brings out his morpher, inserts the Quantum Ranger inside of it, and then calls out, "Summon Q-Rex Zord!" A large portal opens up, and everyone watches as the Q-Rex Drill flies out of the portal, and tries to ram Terulga, but he actually manages to jump out of the way.

Orion jumps up, and lands inside of the Q-Rex Drill. Orion enters the cockpit, and turns the Q-Rex Drill around, and manage to hit Terulga with the drill this time. "Alright, it's time to go primal on this monster!" Orion inserts the Green Mighty Morphing Ranger inside of the key hole in the cockpit, and twists it. Orion grabs the controls as the Q-Rex Drill transforms into the Q-Rex Dinozord.

"Is that all you got? A giant dinosaur that went extinct centuries ago?" Terulga says mockingly, and then disappears. "Can your over grown lizard find me now?" Orion grips the steering wheels in the cockpit, and grins underneath his helmet.

"With how you smell, I can smell it even inside the Q-Rex!" He spins the wheels, and feels the Q-Rex Zord spin around, and hit Terulga with the Q-Rex's drill tail. Terulga falls on his back, and then stands up, now holding unto his sword.

"Why you… I will make you pay for that!" He says, and then charges at the Q-rex Dinozord. Orion sighs, and then spins the wheels again. The Q-Rex Dinozord turns around, using its tail to swat his sword away before he brings his head forward, and head butts him in the chest. Terulga falls to the ground, Orion wondering how much longer this is going to take.

Hefallia grabs Noah's and Troy's sabers, screaming in anger. "You darn Rangers! How dare you try to stop our plans like this!" He yell, and then head butts Troy as he lets go of his saber, and then punches Noah right in the stomach. Troy and Noah fall to the ground, holding their stomachs in pain. Jake, Emma, and Gia rush in front of them, Jake and Emma pointing their blasters as Gia helps Troy and then Noah up.

"Are you two okay?" Gia asks, holding her hands over her chest. Troy nods, and walks in front of the other Rangers. "He's too strong, we can't go up against him unless we all work together."

Troy nods again as he twirls his saber. No second team is needed, he'll make sure of that. "Alright, Rangers, follow my lead!" He says as he pulls out the Red SPD Ranger key. The others nod as they pull out their own keys, and then insert the keys into their morphers. "SPD, Emergency!" They are surrounded by a bright light, and when it disappears they are in their SPD Legendary Ranger form.

Troy is the Red SPD Ranger, Emma the Pink SPD Ranger, Gia the yellow SPD Ranger, Noah the blue SPD Ranger, and Jake the green SPD Ranger. Troy brings out his Delta Blasters as the other four bring out their Deltamax Strikers. While Jake and Emma have their Deltamax Strikers in their blaster modes while Noah and Gia have it in the sword mode. "Alright, Rangers." Troy says, aiming his Delta Blasters at Hefallia. "Move in!"

As Troy, Jake, and Emma fire their blasters at Hefallia, who hardly seems phased by it as he charges at the Rangers, Noah and Gia move up to meet him. When the three meet, Noah and Gia slash across his stomach, and then quickly turn around as they slash at his back. Hefallia turns around, looking more mad than hurt by their attacks. He grabs them by their shoulders, but before he could throw them, Troy's foot lands on his shoulder. He launches himself forward while he turns around, firing his Delta Blasters, hitting the inside of his mouth.

He roars in anger at this, and then smashes them together before throwing Noah and Gia off to the side to now go after Troy. Noah slowly stands up as the others run to assist Troy, Noah seeing just how futile their attacks are. "This is pointless, our attacks only worked earlier because we caught him by surprise, but how can we…" He stops when he remembers the chest, and the keys inside. "Of course, those keys!" Noah pulls out his morpher, and presses a button. He is then surrounded by blue energy as he is transported back to the Command Center.

Tensou jumps in shock and surprise as Noah teleports in behind him, and quickly runs up to the wall of Ranger Keys. "Noah, what are you doing!?" Tensou says, tilting his head in confusion. However, Noah ignores Tensou as he presses the secret panel, and backs up as the secret entrance opens up. "NOAH!" Tensou wails, shooting up as he watches Noah run down the stairs quickly.

When he reaches the bottom, he blasts the chains off with his blaster. He reaches the box, and opens it. He quickly grabs the five mysterious Ranger keys, and turns around as he pulls out his Legendary morpher. "Noah, wait!" Noah looks up before he presses the teleportation button back to his last location. "Noah, please! Don't do this!"

Noah shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Tensou, but I think these Ranger Keys are our best chance." He presses the teleportation button, Noah hearing Tensou yelling out for him, but it was too late. Noah has to apologize to Tensou later for this, but right now they don't have many options.

Terulga yells in anger as he stomps his left foot in anger. "THIS IS CHEATING!" He yells, and then points at Orion. "You have three forms to fight with, and I only have one!" Orion sighs as he looks out of the cockpit of the Q-Rex Megazord. This guy is unbelievable, such a child!

Orion places the Quantum Ranger, Green Mighty Morphing Ranger, and the White Dino Thunder Legendary Ranger keys in their respective key holes. "Whatever, I'm finishing this!" Orion yells , and then spins both wheels hard. "Triple Drill Attack!" He yells, and watches as the three drills from the three different forms dig into Terulga, going through him.

When the Q-Rex Megazord stops behind him, Terulga falls to his knees. "I am sorry, my cousin!" He says before falling face first to the ground, followed by a loud, large explosion.

Orion punches the air above him in victory while yelling, "Alright, that was a Super Mega-win!" Huh, so that's why Troy says that. It feels pretty good saying it. "Now, it's time to go help the others!" Orion says, and then jumps out of the Q-Rex Megazord, which then transforms into the Q-Rex Drill, and heads back into the portal.

Orion lands on the open field, shocked to see Hefallia taking on Jake and Gia, and winning! Troy and Emma are on the ground, Troy on his stomach as he tries to get up with Gia on her side, holding her stomach. "Oh no, everyone!" Orion yells as he quickly runs up to in between Troy and Gia, putting his left hand on Troy's back and his right hand on Gia's arm. "Are you two okay?" He asks as Jake and Emma are thrown in front of them, but they quickly get back up.

"Yeah, but this guy is no push over." Troy says as he slowly stands up, with assistance from Orion. "Not only that, but Noah ran off somewhere, I don't know what he's planning, but it better be for a good reason." As if on cue, Noah teleports right in front of them.

He turns around, and runs up to Troy, Emma, and Orion. "Are you all okay?" He asks as Orion helps Emma up. Troy Orion notices that Noah is holding what looks like Ranger keys in his hands. Wait a second, are those…

"Noah, what are those?" Gia asks, motioning towards the Ranger Keys. Noah holds out the keys, the other Rangers surrounding him to look at them. The keys of the Rangers look like the helmets have some weird spikes on the sides of the visors, and there are five colored Rangers, which are red, blue, black, pink, yellow.

"What are these?" Troy says as he picks up the Red Ranger's key, and holds it up. "New Ranger keys?" Noah nods as he hands out the Ranger keys.

"Exactly, I can just feel the power when I was close to them, so I thought that we could use them in the hopes of defeating this fish monster." He says as Jake holds up the Black Ranger key up for a closer look.

"Hm, interesting." He looks over at Troy, and says, "I agree with Noah, these keys should help us greatly!" Troy, Emma, and Gia look at each other, and nod in unison.

"Alright, let's give it a try." They all then line up, Orion staying behind them due to no Sixth Ranger key for this team.

"You all will pay for killing my cousin! He had so much potential!"

"Then you shouldn't have threatened Earth!" Emma says, and then they inserts the keys into their morphers. As they twist it, they yell, "It's morphing time!" They are surrounded by bright lights, and when it disappears, Orion looks over the Rangers.

"Whoa, this doesn't look like regular Rangers." Orion says as Troy brings his hand up, and clenches it into a fist. "Guys, how do you feel?" Troy looks back, and nods his head.

"I feel great, in fact," He looks forward, all five of them extending their arms straight forward, palms stretched open. "we feel more powerful than ever!"

Hefallia looks at them, looking surprised and confused. "I don't understand, this isn't in our database of your Ranger keys! What are you?"

"Let me tell you." Noah says, the information of this team's name and weapons coming into his head, as most Legendary Ranger forms do. "We are…" The five of them all pose, a explosion going off behind them as they yell in unison:

"PSYCHO RANGERS!"


	3. Chapter 3

Power Rangers Super Megaforce

The Forbidden Ranger keys

Part 3

Levira, Damascus, Prince Vekar, and Argus all look at the computer screen, all silent… except Prince Vekar, of course. "What are those Ranger forms? I don't remember seeing those before!" He says, slamming his fist on the console. "I don't like not knowing these things! Someone tell me what is going on!"

Damascus turns towards Prince Vekar, and tries to speak to him in a cool, calming voice. "Vekar, you have seen Hefallia's strength. Hefallia is much stronger than the Rangers, there is no way that just one set of new Ranger keys is going to make a difference."

Levira nods her head. "Yes, I agree. The Rangers may have something new, but there is NO way that they are as strong as Hefallia! Believe me, my prince. It is statistically impossible for the Rangers to be able to defeat Hefallia."

Orion watches in awe as the Rangers, in their new Psycho Rangers form, charge towards Hefallia, who is doing the same. When they meet, Troy delivers an upper cut while Jake punches him in the stomach, which actually sends him back, rolling on the ground. By the time he stands up, Noah is on him, delivering multiple punches to him. Noah gives one last punch, which sends him flying backwards…

… Right into Gia and Emma, who both flip, and kick his back, sending him flying up into the air. When they land on their feet, they bring out their Psycho Bow and Psycho Slinger. "FIRE!" They yell in unison, and land multiple hits on Hefallia as he falls, and lands on the ground. When he tries to stand up, Troy runs up, and kicks him in the stomach, causing him to fly up in the air.

Troy jumps up, and punches him right across his large face, sending him spiraling off to the side. He hits a tree, knocking the tree down as the five Rangers meet back up, forming a line. "Wow, these powers are amazing!" Troy says, looking down at his new Ranger form.

"Yeah!" Jake says, admiring his Psycho Rod. "This is more power than I imagined!"

"I agree." Noah says, cracking his knuckles. "Hefallia doesn't stand a chance with our new powers."

"Oh yeah!" Emma says, admiring her bow. "I must admit, the name is scary, but I love the powers we have."

"Enough admiring yourselves, everyone." Gia says, stepping forward. "We're not finished yet." As she says this, Hefallia stands up, groaning loudly.

"Ow, that hurt!" He says, stepping over the downed tree as he looks at the Rangers. "You darn Rangers, where were you hiding such powerful keys!?" He yells, pointing at them. "I was never told that you had these set of keys!"

Emma shakes her head while she moves her pointer finger left and right. "We won't tell you our secrets," She says as Troy brings out his Psycho Sword and Noah brings out his Psycho Axe. "Unless you tell us a few Armada secrets."

"HAH! I won't ever do such a thing!" He says, and then points his palm at them, shooting out multiple balls of energy at the Rangers. Troy and Jake step up, and bat the balls of energy away from them before Noah jumps up on their shoulders, and uses them to propel himself forward, slicing his Psycho Axe down across his chest. Hefallia yells in pain as he takes a few steps back, holding his chest in pain. "Why you… JUST DIE!" He starts to glow, crunching his teeth together.

"Oh no, he's about to blow!" He says as the other Rangers run up to him. "We have to finish him now, before he decimates this area!" They all point their weapons at Hefallia, their weapons shining brightly with the owner's Ranger color, and then shoots five beams at Hefallia. Hefallia screams as the beams hit him directly on for another few seconds, and when the beams stop, he falls to his knees.

"My prince, I'm… I'M SORRY!" He falls face first, and explodes in the much smaller, safer explosion of when a monster usually explodes. The Rangers all bring their weapons down to their side, and then sigh.

"Whoa, that was amazing!" Orion says as he runs up to them, looking at them in disbelief. "You guys were just… WOW!" Jake crosses his arms, chuckling.

"Of course we're awesome, we are AwRRRRRGH!" Jake and the others all scream as lightning arches out from their body, all different colored lightning according to the Ranger's color. Troy and Noah grab their heads as they lean over, screaming as Emma, Gia, and Jake all grab their arms and stomachs. Orion jumps back away from the lightning, shocked and confused.

"Guys! What's happening!?" Orion says, and runs up to them. "Guys, tell me what's wrong!" When he puts his hands on Troy's shoulders to try and stop his squirming and to try to comfort him, Troy grabs his hand, and somersaults him over his head, and right into a tree. Orion lands on the ground, and then slowly tries to stand up. "T-Troy, what was…"

"I'm not Troy anymore." He says, his voice sounding… different, deeper and very hateful. "I am the Red Psycho Ranger!" The lightning stops, and they all stand up straight. They start chuckling, all of their voices now different. "Psycho Rangers, assemble!"

"Psycho Pink!" Emma says as she draws the string on her Psycho bow back, a pink energy arrow appearing.

"Psycho Yellow!" Gia says as she points the Psycho Slinger at the Orion.

"Psycho Black!" Jake says as he holds his Psycho Rod in front of him.

"Psycho Blue!" Noah says as he holds his Psycho Axe in front of him.

"Psycho Red!" Troy says as he holds his Psycho Sword in front of him.

"Psycho Rangers!" They yell in unison, and then unleash energy attacks from their weapons at Orion. Orion rolls out of the way, bringing out his Super Silver Spear.

"Everyone, get a hold of yourselves!" Orion says as he stands up, holding his Super Silver Spear in front of him. "This isn't like you all, what's come over you?"

"Look at this, a SILVER Ranger!" Gia says, stepping next to Troy. "Didn't the Space Rangers have a Silver Ranger as well?"

Troy nods. "Yes, I think it's time to vent some of our anger." They all get in a fighting position, and charge straight towards Orion. Orion lunges at them, not wanting to hurt them but knows that there is something strange going on here, and he has to hold them off long enough.

However, when they were about to cross blades, Orion is teleported away, Troy's Psycho Sword slicing where Orion was. "Huh, he ran away. Just like the Space Rangers." Jake says, and then crosses his arms.

"So what now?" Gia asks. "Our Legendary form won't last very long, we need more power!"

"Don't worry." Noah says, and points at town, where a power plant can be seen. "I think I have an answer to that problem."

"Why are they fighting each other!?" Vekar demands, walking back and forth. "Why why WHY!?" He demands, and then looks at Levira. "Levira, tell me! Why are they fighting each other? Is this some form of training?"

Levira strokes her chin as she looks down. "I don't know, Prince. It could be a malfunction with those new Ranger forms, but I don't understand why this would cause them to fight each other." She then pulls out a small chip from the console. "I must take this recording and the readings we recorded to find out more, I will be back with the results as soon as possible." With that, she walks away, heading to her research station.

"My prince, I must also leave." Damascus says as he bows to Vekar. "I must plan a new strategy for what we must do next, and to make sure that our forces are ready for an attack in case an opportunity comes up." He then turns around, and heads out, heading for the war room.

Vekar sits down on his throne, crossing his arms. "Argus, I seem to be the only smart one here."

"Yes, Boss." Argus says, turning to him, and bowing.

"I mean, how hard is it to take care of six teenagers? They're not even adults yet! How can my men keep losing to them!?" He says, and then kicks his desk.

"Yes, Boss." Argus is very simple, and always agree with Vekar. That's why he likes him, that and how good he is with a sword. Very few can match his strength with the sword, so that makes him the perfect swordsman.

"Argus, do you possibly have a plan?" Vekar asks, and Argus looks up at Vekar.

"Yes, Boss."

Orion finds himself now in the Command Center, shocked as he looks at his surroundings. "Orion, are you okay?" Orion looks up as he spots Gosei, Tensou standing next to him. Tensou, like always during an emergency, looks frightened.

"I'm fine, but… but what happened? Why did the others try to attack me? And what happened to their voices?" Orion asks as he takes his helmet off, his curly blond hair coming out. "Does it have something to do with those new Ranger keys?"

"Unfortunately yes, Orion. You see, the Ranger keys were all blank at one point, however with each new Ranger team, scans that I have set up all over the planet, and pretty much copies and paste those powers unto these keys. Unfortunately, the scanners picked up the Psycho Rangers, and not only were their powers stored inside of the keys, but also their personalities. We still don't know how it happened, we believe a glitch in the system, but what is important is that these are but mere copies of the Psycho Rangers. However, do not underestimate them. They are still as powerful, if not more powerful, than the originals."

"So how do I beat them?" Orion asks, not sure how he can beat five super powered evil Rangers by himself.

"They are still in a legendary mode, which takes up a lot of power. They can only stay in that mode for so long, and they know it. So they will be looking for the closest source of power, which we have pinpointed." The monitor closest to Orion lights up, showing the power plant. "This will be their most likely of places to go to."

Orion nods, and then looks up at Gosei. "I'll be waiting for them there, any advice?" Orion asks before placing his helmet back on.

"Yes, they are over confident in their powers and skills, try and use that against them." Gosei says before Tensou speaks up.

"Also, they are known to hold a grudge, so if you bring up about their past defeat to try and goad them into whatever trap you have."

Orion nods his head. "I understand, thanks you two." He is then teleported away, Tensou and Gosei hoping that Orion can stop them, or they will have no hope in stopping them.

The five Psycho Rangers enter the main courtyard of the Power Plant, the five all walking in like there isn't a care in the world. "Hm, this place will do just nicely." Psycho Red says, psycho Black and yellow walking in front of him, their arms crossed while Blue has his hands on his hips and Pink simply looking around with little concern.

"Yes, definitely plenty of power." Blue says, taking his hand off of his hip, and forming a fist. "Now, where will we get the power from here?"

They all don't flinch as bullets ricochet off of them, Yellow laughing. "Now THAT is pathetic!" She says, spotting several Police officers standing in front of them, all of them shaking in fear. "Pink, let's show them some REAL fire power." She says as she brings out her Psycho slinger and Pink her Psycho bow. They both bring their weapons up to aim as the cops hurriedly try to reload their weapons. "FIRE!"

The two fire the yellow and pink energy lasers at the cops, who all look in despair as they feel their end coming. That is, before a silver blur jumps down, batting away the laser blasts. "What!?" Pink yells as she takes a step back. Is that… the Silver Space Ranger?

He looks back at the officers, saying, "Move, get out of here! I can do this!" He says, and then turns back as he brings his Super Silverizer up in sword mode. The Officers all nod, seeing nothing that they can do to help, and run off, hoping to at least keep any citizens away from the upcoming fight. "There, now it's just the six of us."

"Hold it, that voice!" Pink says, stepping forward. "That isn't the Silver Ranger's voice from back then, that's..."

"The silver Ranger from earlier today!" Black says as he steps forward. "So, the coward has returned, are you actually going to fight us this time, or run away again?"

"I didn't run away last time, and this time you won't get away so easily." Orion says, and then turns the Super Silverizer into its blaster mode. He points it at them, and starts firing at them. Red and Blue get in the front, and bat away the blasters before Black jumps on both of their shoulders towards Orion, followed by Yellow and Pink. Orion quickly changes his Super Silverizer back into its sword mode, which he uses to block Black Psycho's Psycho Rod.

Black grabs Orion's wrist, and quickly steps to Orion's right, causing him to turn as well as Pink and Yellow land next to each other. They quickly aim their Psycho Bow and Slinger, and fire at Orion. Orion yells as he is hit by the blasters, flying backwards against the building, and falls face first. "Ha! What a fool!" Blue says as he walks up to Yellow, Pink, and Black. "Thinking he could take us all on is such a foolish idea."

Orion slowly stands up as he reverts back to his Silver Super Mega mode. He holds his Super Silver spear in fighting position. "This is tougher than I thought, but I just have to hold them off for a bit longer, then they'll revert back to their old selves." He says softy to himself, and then charges at the four Psycho Rangers.

Red Psycho Ranger watches his four comrades fight against the lone Ranger from up above on a balcony running on the outside of the Power Plant. "This is going to end badly if we don't power up, I'll just take the power for myself, and head back to join the others." He says as he then enters the building, his black visor glowing red as he chuckles to himself.

After just two minutes, he finds where all the energy is being made and dispersed, laughing as he looks it over. "So easy." He takes one step forward, but then side steps as a giant blue slash hits where he was. "Who dares to interfere with my plans!?" He demands as he holds up his Psycho Sword. He sees a figure in the shadows, holding a sword. He steps forward, acting like he has nothing to fear.

"Red Ranger, my name is Argus, Prince Vekar's loyal bodyguard. I have a proposition for you that you can't refuse." Psycho Red chuckles as he looks back at the giant source of power.

"Listen, worm. I have no interest in working for a prince that can't defeat six weak Rangers, all I have interest in right now is gaining more power so I may lay waste to this small, pathetic planet." Psycho Red says, obviously uninterested in whatever Argus has to say.

"Let me finish." Argus explains. "My prince wants only the best, and right now, you and your team are the best fighters on this planet. What will happen once this planet is destroyed? How will you keep up your power when you destroy all the power sources? How will you get to the next planet?" He extends his hand out towards him. "If you so desire, the Armada can help you with that."

Psycho Red looks back at Argus, and chuckles. "What an exciting deal, but no. Last time we worked with a alien force bent on taking over the universe, we were forced to retreat time and time again as we were destroyed one by one. We know how to adapt, and we will NEVER take orders from anyone again." He then points his Psycho Sword at him. "Now, stay out of my way."

Argus holds his blade up. "What a shame, I must now destroy you." He says, and then charges at Red, who charges at him as well. They meet, and their blades clash, the two looking straight at each other.

Orion evades one of Pinks blasts as he uses his Super Silver Spear to deflect Psycho black's Psycho rod, and then steps back as Psycho Blue's Psycho Axe comes down where he was standing. Orion has noticed already that Psycho Red has disappeared, and he would go to fight them, but right now he has to focus on freeing his friends.

He jumps back from the four evil Rangers, and pulls out his Legendary Silver Morpher. "It's time I finish this!" He says, and then pushes his belt. Every single Extra Ranger key comes out, and form into a golden key. He then puts the key into the bottom of his mopher, yelling, "Super Mega Gold!" After a bright light, Orion is now clad in his Super Mega Gold mode, his Super Silver Spear turning into his Super Gold Spear, the three points now forming into a crescent blade, and on his chest is the helmets of most Sixth Rangers from previous teams.

"Silver, gold, it doesn't matter what color you are." Blue says as they all line up. "What can you possibly do to the four of us?"

"More than you can think." He says, and then inserts his own Ranger Key into his Super Gold Spear, and turns it. "Legendary Final Strike Charge." He says, and eight images of eight other Rangers appear behind him. The four Psycho Rangers look shocked at the sight of all the extra rangers. The six images fly towards them, each one hitting and slashing at the four Psycho Rangers until Orion comes in with the finishing blow, slashing at them with his Super Gold Spear. He stops running when he gets past them, and stands up straight as he places the bottom of the Super Gold Spear on the ground. Once it makes contact with the ground, the Psycho Rangers fall to the ground, and explode.

Orion quickly turns around, and runs towards them. "EVERYONE!" He says, unable to see if his friends are alright or not through the smoke. By the time he reaches where they were, he breathes in relief when he spots Noah, Jake, Emma, and Gia all on the ground, getting up. "Oh thank goodness." He says as he reaches them. "Are you all okay?"

Noah nods his head. "Yeah, but it felt weird, being controlled like that. I never knew that the Ranger keys could have been so dangerous." He then looks at the others. "I'm sorry, everyone. I should have listened to Gosei when he tried to tell me not to use them."

Jake walks up to him, and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Noah. We were able to use them for some good, now we're all free from… Wait, where's Troy?" They all then look scared as they remember how Troy ran off earlier, and has been by himself for a while. "Come on, guys, we have to…" Jake is interrupted as they are hit behind by something, sending them flying forwards as a huge explosion forms behind them. They hit the ground, and groan as they start to stand up, looking for where the source of the attack was.

Their jaws drop when they see the black, blue, pink, and yellow Psycho Rangers stand there, their weapons out and ready to fight. "You really thought we would be defeated so easily?" Blue says, resting his Psycho Axe on his shoulder. "All you've done is free us from the keys, meaning we don't have to worry about gathering any more power to stay here." They extend their hands out towards the five Rangers.

"While controlling you all, we were able to read your minds." Pink says as they start to walk towards the five Rangers. "In other words, we know your every move and how you all think, and how to counter anything you can throw at us."

The five Rangers all look shocked at this, and Orion gets in front of the other four. "Quickly, everyone, morph into your super mega mode!" They all nod, and pull out their morphers and Legendary Ranger keys.

"SUPER MEGA MODE!" They yell before they insert the Ranger keys, and morph into their Super Mega mode.

"Just try stopping us!" The Psycho Rangers say as they all charge at the Rangers, whom all charge towards them as well, Troy and Gia carrying two Super Mega Sabers while Jake and Emma carry two Super Mega Blasters each. Jake and Emma fire their blasters, which Psycho Pink and Yellow counter, and soon they clash blades, both sides eager to finally end this conflict.

Psycho Red has rarely seen someone whom can cross blades with him, and last this long. This Argon fellow is no mere swordsman, that's for sure. Psycho Red brings his sword up, and blocks Argos's sword as he tries to bring it down on him. "Not bad for a mindless servant." Psycho Red says as he pushes Argos back from him. "However, I will never be beaten by the likes of someone like you."

Argos just stares at Red, unmoving. "You will not be the first to taste my blade's wrath, Ranger." He then brings his sword up, pointing it at him. "And neither will you be the last." Argos and Red charge towards each other, clashing blades once again. They attack and defend, striking and blocking, neither showing any weakness.

This changes when Argos blocks one of Reds attacks, and quickly grabs Red's hilt with his free hand, holding it tightly and still. "What!?" Red says as Argos brings his sword back, and lunges it forward. The blade meets Psycho Red's stomach, forcing him to fall backwards on the ground. There's a bright, red light, and suddenly Troy is on the ground in pain, Psycho Red lying next to him.

"Interesting, this isn't what usually happens." Argos says as he looks at the two. Psycho Red stands up, looking at Troy.

"Huh, so this is all that I needed to be free?" He says, and then laughs loudly. "I should thank you, you mindless servant. You've freed me!" Troy slowly stands up as he moves away from Red and Argos. "Now, return my sword to me!" Red says, extending his hand out towards him.

Argos looks at Reds sword, thinking, and then does so. "Of course, you have proven to me that you are of no threat to me, so go and fight amongst yourselves." Argos says, and then teleports away.

"I will deal with him later." Red says, and then looks at Troy just in time to see him morph into his Super Mega mode. "Hm, seems I took too long, but it shouldn't be hard to take you down, even in that mode." He says, and raises his sword.

"I am not quite sure what happened, l just know that you took over my body, and tried to hurt a lot of people." He points his Super Mega Blaster at Red. "And that is something I cannot allow." Red only laughs before they charge at each other, the two crossing blades.

Orion, Emma, Gia, Jake, and Noah all back up, holding their chests in pain. The Psycho Rangers seem stronger than ever, all of them slowly walking towards them as if they have nothing to fear. "What a shame, you all aren't that strong, are you?" Black says.

"We shouldn't waste our time here, we still have to free Red from that other Red Ranger he's attached to." Yellow says. However, as she says this, Troy falls from the sky in front of the other Rangers. They all gasp, and run towards him, the Psycho's laughing as Psycho Red lands in front of them.

"What a shame, I was hoping for an actual challenge from the Red Ranger, but I guess that just won't happen." He says, and then crosses his arms. "I've grown bored of this fight." Troy stands up, groaning as the other Rangers help him up. "Let's just finish them."

However, before either of them could do anything, the whole place shakes as, suddenly, a giant Hefallia enters the city, laughing. "Guess whose back, Rangers? And I'm stronger than ever!" Troy curses his luck, today has just been getting worse and worse.

Troy turns to Orion. "Orion, get into the Q-Rex Megazord, and finish off Hefallia." Troy turns back to the Psycho Rangers, whom have redirected their attention towards the Rangers. "We'll handle the Psycho's."

Orion grabs Troy's shoulder, causing Troy to turn towards him. "Troy, are you sure? I mean, these guys are pretty tough." He says, looking at the Psycho Rangers.

"Orion, we don't have a choice. We can't leave the Psycho Rangers to do whatever they want, and its just as bad to leave a giant monster roaming around. This is the only option we have." He says, and then pulls out a Ranger key. "Besides, I have an idea." He says, and then everyone else does the same. They insert the keys, and yell out, "Let's rocket!" They are surrounded by a bright light, and come out of it as the Space Rangers.

Troy pulls out his Spiral Saber, Jake his Lunar Lance, Noah his Astro Axe, Gia her Star Slinger, and Emma her Satellite Stunner. "Space Rangers!?" Psycho Red yells out, anger rising up inside of him. "How dare you! Those Rangers were the ones that originally…"

"Defeated you? We know." Troy says, and then taps his helmet. "You see, you didn't just read our minds, we read yours, and we know how much you loathe the Space and Galaxy Rangers." Troy holds the Spiral Saber diagonally, like the original Red Space Ranger would. "Now, prepare for a blast from the past!" The two Ranger teams then charge at each other, yelling as they charge toward their final battle.

To Be Concluded in Part 4


	4. Chapter 4

Power Rangers Super Megaforce

The Forbidden Ranger keys

Part 4

Hefallia is excited as he approaches the Power Plant, avoiding the Rangers down below fighting in the open. He'll take care of them later, but for now he is hungry, and the only way to quench his hunger is by feeding on something, and right now the power plant is the best source of food he can find. He grabs onto the large, open chimneys, and prepares to start absorbing the power.

"No you don't!" A voice booms out as Hefallia was hit from the side, causing him to fall to his side. He then stands up, holding his side in pain. "What in the world?" He says, and is filled with anger when he notices the same Megazord that defeated his brother standing there.

"YOU!" Hefallia yells as he stands up, anger rising up inside of him. "You destroyed my brother, but now you will pay for that!" He says, and then charges at him. Orion simply bats him away, noticing that Hefallia is back to his original strength now, which means that he is no longer a walking bomb.

"This should be a piece of cake." He says, moves the Q-rex Megazord closer, eager to finish him off and go back to helping his team with the evil Psycho Rangers.

Troy uses his Drill Saber to try and stab Psycho Red, but his Drill Saber is parried by Psycho Red's Psycho Sword. Troy uses the parry as momentum to spin around, able to block Psycho Red's Sword. Troy pushes his sword back as he takes three steps away from him, the two staring each other down before they lunge at each other again.

Meanwhile, Jake and Noah are fighting against Psycho Blue and Black, Noah's Astro Axe colliding with Psycho Blue's Psycho Axe, and Jakes Lunar Lance against Black's Psycho Lance. The two Psycho's are using their weapons effectively as they block Jake's and Noah's weapons, and are even pushing them back. Noah jumps up, kicking Psycho Blue away before he lands, and starts to help Jake in attacking Psycho Black.

Before Psycho Blue could come back to help, Jake and Noah slash in an X-shape across Black's chest, causing him to fly backwards and through the fence. As Jake and Noah start to fight against Blue while Black stands back up and charges back towards them, Gia and Emma are moving from cover to cover, firing at Psycho Pink and Yellow as they do the same thing.

Gia fires her Star slinger, missing Psycho Yellow barely as she hides behind a pillar. Emma hides behind a crate as Psycho Pink fires her Psycho Bow, Emma quickly getting to the side of the crate to fire her Satellite Stunner. Psycho Pink yells in pain as she is hit in the shoulder, hiding behind a truck.

"Got ya!" Emma yells, and then jumps to the top of the truck. She runs to the edge, but jumps back as several blasts of pink energy shoot out from where she last stood. Psycho Pink retreats, her Psycho Bow shooting at Emma.

Emma flips backwards, landing beside the truck as she dodges several blasts of energy. She then rolls to the side, hiding behind the crate she was hiding behind earlier. As Psycho Pink fires off several shots at Emma, Gia manages to get up close to Psycho Yellow, and the two are in hand to hand combat, occasionally the two shooting at each other with their weapons. Gia moves to the right, dodging one of Psycho Yellow's punches as she places her star slinger against her side, and fires. Psycho Yellow screams in pain as she rolls away, holding her side in pain.

The other Psycho's gather around Yellow, confused as to how they are losing this badly. "How are we being beaten?" Psycho Pink says desperately. "We're stronger now, so shouldn't we be winning?" She asks, looking at Red.

Red makes a low growling sound as realization hits him. "It's because of our anger! They're using our anger against the Space Rangers to make us rush in and be reckless, we can't let this continue!" He says as the Super Megaforce Rangers all gather. "When they read our minds, they saw how much we despise those Rangers, and used that against us!"

"Huh, seems like they saw through our plan." Gia says, all five of them reverting back to their Super Megamode.

"It was bound to happen, but I think we weakened them enough." Jake says, twirling his two Super Mega Blasters. "At least, I hope we did."

"Enough talking, everyone." Troy says as he points his Super Mega Blaster at Psycho Red. "Let's deal with…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They all look up in time to see Hefallia fall backwards, and blows up as the Q-Rex Megazord stands triumphant. As it turn back into the Q-Rex Drill, Orion leaps out of it, and lands next to the others.

"That was easy." Orion says, and then look at the Psycho Rangers. "Looks like you five are all that's left." He says, now in his Super Mega Silver mode.

"Don't think we won't be so easy from now on!" Psycho Red says, and then the two Ranger teams get in fighting positions, and charge at each other.

Prince Vekar watches Argus enter the bridge, Vekar clenching his fists. "Argus, what sort of a lan was that?" He says, standing up. "You should have finished them off!" He says, enraged at his failure to destroy a single Ranger.

Argus bows, again showing no emotion over his prince's failure. "Sorry, boss. But after checking their strength, they are no threat to me. I will deal with them AFTER they have fought each other." As Argus says this, Damascus enters, and understands his plan.

"I see, excellent plan, Argus." Damascus says, walking up to him.

"What do you mean, 'excellent plan'?" Vekar asks, looking confused about this whole thing. "He didn't accomplish anything!"

"Not true." Damascus says, surprised at Argus's strategical thinking. "He went down, and he fought the Red Psycho Ranger to test his strength, and once he got his strength tested, he retreated to let the two Ranger teams fight each other, and weaken each other before we go in for the final kill."

"Why, that's actually very smart." Prince Vekar says, and then looks at Argus. "Argus, you impress me. I never knew you had such strategic thinking in you." He says, Argus bowing to Vekar.

"Thanks, boss." He says, and then goes back to Vekar's side, waiting patiently for the right time.

"Damascus, how many troops do we have that are available to send down?" Vekar asks, sitting back in his chair, confident that the Rangers won't win this battle.

"About two dozen, most of our troops were wiped out earlier this day when sending so many out. We have to wait for reinforcements from the Armada before we're back up to full fighting capacity." Damascus says, slightly bowing to Vekar.

"Only two dozen? No matter, just send Argus down with them and I'm certain that, once and for all, the Rangers will be defeated."

Psycho Red yells in anger as he brings his sword down, slashing across Troy's chest as it sends him rolling backwards. Psycho Red is shaking with anger, these Rangers dare try to use such a lowly trick against them? Using their past defeats to anger them is something he cannot forgive!

"Get over here, Red Ranger!" He says, walking towards Troy, whom is trying to crawl away from him. "You won't escape my wrath so easily!" He says, and is about to stab Troy in the back when Troy suddenly rolls over, shooting his Super Mega blaster point blank into Psycho Red's chest.

"AAGGHH!" He yells in pain as he falls back, his chest smoking from the close range blast. "Blast you, Red!" He says, and then rolls backwards away from him as Troy stands up, Psycho Red doing the same. "A low, dirty trick is not going to stop me!"

"To be fair, taking control over me and my friends was a pretty low, dirty trick, don't you think?" Troy says, twirling his Super Mega Saber. "But at least we get one amazing fight out of this, you're strong, probably the toughest opponent we've faced in a while."

Psycho Red chuckles, taking a step towards Troy. "I'm glad I'm entertaining you, might as well make your last fight an interesting one." He then tries to slash his sword across Troy's chest, but Troy was able to deflect it with his saber. The two then make multiple strikes at each other, each blocking with their swords while trying to gain an advantage on the other.

As this goes on, Jake is keeping his distance from Black, standing on top of a crane as he fires down at Black, whom deflects each shot with his Psycho Lance. "Get down here, green!" He commands before rolling forward, avoiding more of Jake's shots, before he propels himself upwards, and landing next to Jake. "I've got you!"

Jake dodges to the side, having a hard time not falling off the crane from such close distance. "Woah, this is way too close for comfort!" Jake says, and then ducks to avoid Psycho Black's swinging lance. Jake uses this chance to fire at Psycho Black, whom jumps up to avoid Jakes blasters. He continues to fire at him from up in the air, but Black just reflects the blasts with his lance as he starts to fall back down. Jake knows that, in close range combat, black has the advantage, but as long as Jake keeps moving and keeps his distance, then he should have the advantage. Jake starts to run down the crane towards the ground, firing back at Psycho Black as he lands, and rushes after Jake, deflecting all of his shots.

Noah and Psycho Blue are deep in combat, the two Rangers locked in combat. Noah is using his two Super Mega Saber's to both attack Psycho Blue and block his attacks. "You've taken over my friends, and are now trying to hurt them!" Noah says with anger in his voice. "I won't forgive you for such a heinous crime!"

Psycho Blue laughs as they both lock blades with each other. "You think that's the worst I've done, or will do? I promise you, I will do much worse than this once we're finished with you." Psycho Blue pushes Noah back, and then chases after him.

Meanwhile, Emma and Gia are working together to fight Psycho Yellow and Pink, Gia using her two Super Mega Sabers on the ends of string to swing them around, slashing at Yellow as Yellow ducks and rolls and dodges the sabers, occasionally firing off shots at Yellow, which she blocks or dodges.

While the two yellows are fighting, not too far from Gia is Emma with her two Super Mega Blasters blasting at Psycho Pink, whom is going from cover to cover, firing back at Emma, whom is also going from cover to cover. However, Pink is the first Psycho to realize something very important. Where is Orion?

Before she could tell the other Psycho's, she screams in pain as she feels an object with three sharp edges. She falls on her stomach, and then looks up to see Orion standing over her, now bringing his Super Silver Spear above his head, and starts to bring it down. Psycho Pink brings her Psycho Bow up, and blocks Orion's Super Silver Spear. She then brings her knee up to her chest, and kicks out, kicking Orion in the stomach.

She rolls away from him as he stumbles backwards, and stands up as Emma stands next to Orion. "Orion, I think it's time we finish her off." She says inserting her pink Super Megamode key into her Super Mega Blaster, and the pink MMPR Ranger key into her other blaster.

"Good idea." Orion replies as he inserts his own Ranger key into his Super Silver Spear.

"Final Strike!" They yell in unison as Orion launches his Super Silver Spear at Psycho Pink as Emma fires an extremely powerful blast at Psycho Pink as well. Psycho Pink screams in pain as she is hit with the finishers.

"No, not again, I…" She falls to her knees. "I CAN'T LOSE AGAIN!" She falls face first, and is then consumed by a large ball of fire. When it disappears, the only thing that remains is her Psycho Ranger key.

"One down." Emma says as she picks up the Ranger key, and watches it as it is teleported away.

"Good job, Emma and Orion. When you defeat them, I will teleport them back into the headquarters." Gosei says over their communicators. "Now, Emma, go and help Gia. Orion, go and help Jake."

"Got it, Gosei." Orion says before he runs off to help Jake against Psycho Black, and Emma goes off to help Gia against Psycho Yellow. Orion turns his Super Silver Spear into his Super Silver Blaster as he gets next to Jake, whom is trying to keep Psycho Black at bay. "I'm here, Jake."

Jake nods towards Orion to acknowledge his appearance. "Well, I appreciate the help. This guy's tougher than I thought he would be."

Orion blasts at Psycho Black as well, Jake's and Orion's shots finally getting past his defenses as he falls backwards. When he lands, smoke is rising from his chest as he slowly stands up. "You two will NOT defeat me! I'm still trying to get over my last defeat thirteen years ago, I won't be defeated by you now! Not after all these long years of waiting!"

Orion puts his silver Ranger key inside of his Sear as Jake puts in his Green Super Mega Key and the black MMPR Ranger key into his blaster. "Final Strike!" They yell as they launch their finishing moves, hitting Black.

Black screams in defeat as he gets on his knees, yelling, "NOT AGAIN, NOT AFTER ALL THIS TIME WAITING!" He falls down, and is engulfed by a giant flame as well.

"But… but I just came back…" Orion and Jake turn around, happy to see that Emma and Gia are standing victorious as Psycho Yellow is on her knees. "I wanted to do so much more!" She falls, and is engulfed by fire, like the other two Psycho's when they were defeated. Just like with Pink, Black and Yellow's Ranger keys are teleported away.

"Great job, girls!" Orion says as he and Jake run up to the girls. "We're almost done, just Red and Blue to go and we'll be done." Orion says enthusiastically, and then looks at Troy and Noah, whom is holding off Psycho Red and Blue, but they look very exhausted. "We need to help them. Emma, Gia, go help Noah! Jake, you and me well go and help Troy." The other three nod, and the four split off to help the others.

Argus and two dozen X-borgs are in hiding, watching the Rangers fighting. It doesn't look good for the Psycho's, but that is fine with Argus. After all, he doesn't care who wins. He can already tell the Super Megaforce Rangers are already getting tired from all this fighting, which means they will be easy to deal with.

Even if the remaining two Psycho's win, somehow, then there's no way they would win against Argus and his men. Argus pulls his sword out, and then motions for the X-borgs to get ready to move in. They all nod, and ready themselves. Argus now mentally prepares himself, finding the waiting to be surprisingly calming. The calm before the storm, as most would say, is very tense, but not for Argus. For this galactic swordsman, it's the most calming time, second only to the heat of battle against a swordsman of equal skill.

Now, though, Argus enjoys the calm, letting the anxiety take over him as he lets the Rangers fight, the sounds of their battles filling him with peace.

Psycho Blue yells as he is hit, rolling away from Orion, Jake, and Noah as they all line up. The three seem proud as they look at Psycho Blue, whom is struggling to get up. "You Rangers, I'll make sure you all pay for my comrades deaths!" He says, and then twirls his Psycho Axe as he charges at them.

Jake blasts at Psycho Blue, but he just bats them away as Orion and Noah charges at Psycho Blue, Orion charging from Blue's right and Noah his left while Jake continues to fire down the middle. Psycho Blue moves off to his right as he swings at Orion, whom blocks it and pushes Blue back. When Blue is pushes back, he swing to his left, deflecting Noah's Swords. He then brings it back as he blocks Orion's Super Silver Spear, but that left him open as he received multiple shots from Jake.

When he falls to the ground, Orion, Noah, and Jake insert their Ranger keys into their weapons, and turn them. "FINAL STRIKE!" They yell as Jake shoots his finishing move, Noah, slashes his swords in an X-shape at Psycho Blue, and Orion throws his spear at Blue. The three finishing moves all hit Psycho Blue as he finally stood up. He falls to his knees before falling down again, saying, "Blast you, Rangers!"

He is then engulfed in a ball of flame, the three Rangers watching his Ranger key get teleported away. "Alright, only one left!" Orion says as they look over and a little surprised to see Psycho Red is doing very well against Troy, Gia, and Emma. He slashes his sword from left to right across Troy's and Gia's stomachs, sending them flying backwards. Emma runs up next to them, and starts to fire at Psycho Red, whom just deflects them as he runs towards the three Rangers.

Troy and Gia are too weak from that last attack to stand up, but they keep trying, not wanting to be lying down as Emma fights against Psycho Red by herself. Red reaches Emma, swinging his sword at Emma, whom ducks and rolls away from Psycho Red. When she finishes rolling away, she quickly turns around to fire her two Super Mega Blasters, but stops as she feels a hand grab her throat, and lift her off the ground.

"Pink is just a washed down version of Red. However," Red raises his Psycho Sword up, ready to strike. "I also think it is an unnecessary color in this world." Emma stares in terror as she watches him start to bring his sword down.

"EMMA!" Troy yells as he tries get up again, but just falls back down to the ground again in pain. However, before Psycho Red's sword could reach Emma and finish her off, Psycho Red screams in pain as he feels multiple shots hit his back, dropping Emma to the ground.

He turns around, snarling as he see's Jake, Noah, and Orion are charging at him, Orion having his Super Silver Blaster pointed at Psycho Red, as well as Jake's dual Blasters. "You three! How dare you!" He yells as he steps towards them, away from Troy, Gia, and Emma. "I guess I'll have to deal with you three first!"

He charges at him, deflecting the blaster shots that Orion and Jake fire at him. Jake and Noah trade one of their sabers and blasters, both of them now wielding a Super Mega Saber and Blaster. The four Rangers meet, Jake rolling behind Red as Red swung his sword, which Noah blocks with his Super Mega Saber. Orion stays back as he turns his Super Silver Blaster back into his spear mode, and inserts the Gold Key into his morpher. He then morphs into his Super Gold mode, the chest piece of gold with all past extra rangers on it as his Super Silver Spear turns into the Super Gold Spear.

"This ends, now!" Orion says as he charges at Red, whom is fighting off both Jake and Noah with ease. Orion runs up to Red, forcing him back away from Noah and Jake as he stabs and slices at Red, but he is able to parry, block, and deflect all of his attacks.

"If you three think it will be as easy to take me down as the others, you will be sadly mistaken!" Red yells at them before side stepping Orion's Super Silver spear, and slashing his sword across Orion's chest. Orion screams he starts to fall forward, holding his chest in pain, but manages to keep himself up by putting his right foot in front of him. He turns around to try to block Red's next strike, but screams as Red' Psycho Blade cuts across his chest again. Orion rolls away, holding his chest as he de-morphs, groaning softly as Jake and Noah kneel in front of him, holding their weapons out. "You see? I told you three that I am no pushover." Red says mockingly.

"We'll see about that!" Noah yells, standing up as he aims his… Shark Bowgun? What happened to his Super Mega blasters? "What the… what happened?" He says as he looks down at himself, and finds he is in his Megaforce outfit. "Oh no, we used up too much power!" Noah says as he looks over at Jake, whom is now in his Black Megaforce outfit.

"Oh, not now." Jake says, holding onto his Snake axe. "Why couldn't it last just a little longer?" He says as Red laughs, Jake and Noah noticing that Gia, Emma, and Troy are all back in their Megaforce outfits as well.

"Now THIS is priceless! You all used up so much energy, and you didn't even notice that I was getting stronger and stronger!" He says before laughing again.

"Stronger?" Noah says, confused. "What do you mean?"

Red chuckles as he puts his hand on his forehead, looking off to the ground to his left. "You see, as a Ranger key, I am made from power, thus I have the ability to absorb the energy you all give off, something my counterparts didn't realize as I absorbed both your energies and my 'allies' energy as well." He then points his sword at Noah. "Don't you get it? The longer and harder you all fight me, the stronger I become!"

Noah looks over at Jake. "Jake, I think it's time we turn to Ultra, it's our only hope." Jake looks at Noah, thinks about it, and then nods.

"You're right, Noah." Jake says as he pulls out the Ultra Zords Power card along with Noah.

"Ultra Zords!" they yell before putting the Power Cards into their Gosei morphers, closing the bottom part. Gosei's voice comes out, saying, "Summon Zords" as two smaller heads come out of their morphers, and fly around Psycho Red, whom tries to bat them away, but misses them as they hit him. He only takes a few steps back from the attack as the heads return to Jake and Noah, the two now holding their Ultra Swords in their right hands. They insert the Ultra Zord heads into the top of the Ultra Swords, close it, and then point their Ultra Swords towards the air. A rainbow beam shoots up, and then comes back down, hitting them.

When the light disappears, the two now have their golden armor over their chests and shoulders, their Ultra Mode now in full effect. "Rock Power!" Jake says as he holds the Ultra sword with two hands, an explosion happening behind him. "Ultra Megaforce black!"

"Wave Power!" Noah holds out his Ultra sword out in front of him as an explosion forms behind him. "Ultra Megaforce blue!" The two then pose together, yelling out, "Earths Defender's, never surrender!"

Psycho Red just laughs at this. "Seriously? THIS is your last hope?" He points his Psycho Sword at the two. "You may be a lot flashier with that gold armor, but that doesn't make you stronger than me!"

"I… disagree!" Troy yells behind Psycho Red, whom turns around just in time to see Troy, Gia, and Emma standing up, in their Ultra Modes. "This is all we need… to take you down!" Even though the three are standing, it is obvious that they are having trouble doing so.

Psycho Red chuckles at this sight. "This is pitiful, I should have known you six Ranger's wouldn't put up enough of a fight for someone like me." He says as he runs a finger up his blade. "Now, whom should I go after? The weakest of the six, or the two that might actually prove a challenge? Decisions, decisions."

"How about all of us!?" Troy yells as he, Gia, Emma, Jake, and Noah all charge at him.

"Excellent idea!" He yells, avoiding their attacks easily, deflecting their Ultra swords. "This should make things go by MUCH faster, I should say." He acts very confident, having no doubt in his mind that he will win this battle. "Why not just lie down and accept defeat already?" He says as he kicks Jake in the stomach, sending him rolling to the ground. "You all put up a decent enough challenge, why not end it on a high note?"

"Didn't you hear?" Noah says as he gets in from behind Red, slashing him across the back, earning him a blood curling scream of both pain and anger from Red. "We never surrender!" Red turns around to slash at Noah, but leaves himself wide open as Gia and Emma bring their weapons straight down, slashing his back as well, earning yet another scream that is a mixture of both pain and rage.

"And now for the finisher!" Troy yells as he tries to stab Psycho Red with his Ultra Sword. However, Red side steps him, grabbing the hilt of his Ultra Zord.

"NO!" He yells, kneeing Troy in the stomach before head butting him. "I WON'T BE DEFEATED HERE! NOT AGAIN!" He then let's go of Troy's sword as he grabs his with both hands, and diagonally slashes his sword across Troy's chest. Troy yells in pain as he falls on his back, holding his chest in pain. "JUST DIE ALREADY!" He yells as he brings his Psycho Sword down towards Troy.

Troy, along with the four other Ultra Swords, block Psycho Red's sword, which results in Jake and Gia kicking Red away. "This isn't good, the longer we fight, the stronger he gets!" Noah says as Emma helps Troy up. "We need to finish him, and now!"

Troy nods his head in agreement. "Good idea, Noah, and I think I know how." Troy then pulls from his belt buckle the Ultra Gosei Dynamic Card, and then combines his Gosei Morpher with his Ultra Sword.

"Excellent idea, Troy!" Emma says as she follows his lead, the other three combining their Gosei Morpher's with their Ultra swords as well.

They all insert their Ultra Gosei Dynamic cards into their Gosei Morphers, yelling, "Ultra Sword, Ready!" in unison. Psycho Red chuckles as he watches this.

"I won't be defeated by this, I'll just deflect the attack right back at you!" He says as he holds his sword diagonally in front of him, his right hand behind the blade. "DO IT!"

"Dynamic powers, Ultra strike!" They yell in unison as they point the end of their hilts at Psycho Red, and shoot out five beams of light at Psycho Red. Red yells as he manages to block them with his sword, but it is clear that he is having trouble holding the beams of energy back.

"No, no! I gathered up too much power, this can't be!" He yells as he starts getting pushed back by the beams of energy. "How could I possibly lose!?"

"If you must know," Troy says, and then gives more energy into his blast. "it's because we're Power Rangers, and we always win!"

"NOOOOOO!" Psycho Red yells as his sword breaks, and the five beams hit his chest head on. His body is then enveloped by a large explosion, the five Rangers standing straight up as they watch Psycho Red get destroyed.

The Psycho Red Ranger Key falls to the ground, and is then quickly teleported away. "Did… did we do it?" Gia asks, holding her hand over her heart. "Have we really won?" After a few seconds, the realization hits them.

"WE DID!" Emma says as she runs over to Gia, and hugs her. "WE WON!" The Rangers, including Orion as he walks up to them, starts yelling in triumph and hugging each other, shaking hands, and slapping their hands.

"Not yet, Rangers." The Rangers stop at the sound of the all too familiar voice, and turns around to see Argus and about two dozen X-borgs walking towards them. He stops, and then points his sword at them. "You may have beaten the Psycho Rangers, but you still have us to beat!"

Jake sighs as he steps forward. "Come on, give us a break already. Haven't you already received enough of a butt kicking already?" Jake says as Noah steps up to him.

"Looks like they want some more, and I say we give it to them." Jake nods in agreement to this as they all raise their Ultra Swords, Argus and the X-borgs doing the same.

"One last fight, and then we can finally rest!" Troy yells as he then charges forward, the others following him as Orion follows right behind, morphing into Super Mega Silver again. Argus and the X-borgs also charge forward, Argus looking forward to finally ending this fight with the Rangers.

"Gosei, we have all the Psycho Ranger keys back!" Tensou says in triumph, closing the treasure chest in front of Gosei as the Keys are seen inside. "But now what do we do? The Rangers are still in trouble, and the question as to what we should do with these Psycho Ranger key's still remain."

Gosei then speaks, his voice loud, booming, but reassuring. "Do not worry about the Rangers, Tensou. I am certain that they can handle Argus and the X-borgs just fine, and as for the Psycho Ranger keys, I am going to do what I should have done a long time ago." Chains wrap around the chest, locking tightly. "I was foolish in trying to find a way to control them. Tensou, I want you to send these keys on a direct course to the sun."

"The sun? Gosei, are you sure that's safe? What if Psycho Red tries absorbing the sun's energy, or something like that?"

"No need to worry, Tensou. These keys will only gain conscience if they are in use, or break free like what we saw, so we have no worry. And even if they somehow do survive, I know of no one that can survive going into the sun long enough to retrieve these keys from the Sun's core." Gosei tells Tensou.

"Alright, if you say so, Gosei." Tensou says, and then goes to a console. He presses a few buttons, and watches as the chest is teleported away. "And good riddance." Tensou says as he goes to where the chest was. "Gosei, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Tensou. You know that you can ask my anything." Gosei says reassuringly, Tensou seeming to relax from Gosei's words.

"Well, when do you think we should tell the Rangers about… well, your origins, Gosei?" Gosei is silent. With a face that looks the same, it is impossible for anyone, even Tensou, to read him when he is like this. "Gosei?"

When Gosei speaks, his voice is a little harsher than usual. "Tensou, my past is of no concern to the Rangers. If it is necessary, I will tell them, but only then."

"But Gosei, shouldn't you tell them WHY the Super Mega mode is Pirate based, or the origins of the keys? Or better yet, how the Armada star…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, TENSOU!" Tensou jumps back in surprise, Gosei has never yelled before like this! "Tensou, I apologize. You know how much I despise talking about my past."

"I understand, Gosei, but they deserve to know. At least, I think they do." Tensou turns around, and heads to a console to view the Ranger's fighting Argus and the X-Borgs. Gosei simply stay silent, and switches to watching the camera feed of the Ranger's fighting. They have fought hard protecting Earth, and do deserve to know the truth.

But not now, they must focus on defending the Earth for now. Only when they ask him, will he tell them. That's it, if they don't ask, they must not want to know more about him. Gosei just hopes that they don't ask him.

The end of The Forbidden Keys

To Be Continue in Sins of the Father Part 1


End file.
